Legend of the Furya
by UnforgivingWolf
Summary: Zavix K. Riddick is Richard B. Riddick's big sister. After breaking Riddick out of prison, they both go on a journey to find there home planet Furya. Along the way they find out about a prophecy that could bring planet Furya and its past inhabitants back from extinction. If they can stay out of Prison that is.
1. Chapter 1

I sat against a boulder, sharpening a leg bone with my Crocadogs laying on each side of me. I had tried to think of a way to get into a prison with Jax and Jinx when I remembered something. Once Crocadogs choose a master The only way to separate them from their master is to kill it.

A Crocadog is a canine with the tail, half of the legs, and snout of a crocodile, they can live up to 200 years. I found Jax and Jinx when I was escaping from a lab. All I remember about my stay at the lab was that they gave me permanent night vision. I have to where black goggles during the day because bright lights tend to burn my eyes. (basically she has eyes like Riddick) They were only pups then, just standing in a doorway howling pitifully at me. It was as if the was begging me to take them with me, so I did.

All the lab really did to them was make them stronger and smarter. The lab found me a few years back and just let me keep them, since they had already viewed me as there master, they really didn't have a choice. They gave me papers for them and even implanted a chip in my arm with a copy of their paperwork on it. Jax and Jinx even have tags on their ears and in the back of their necks stating that they belonged to me and that they were to stay with me 24/7, and that included in prisons.

I'm Zavix by the way. I have blood-red hair that goes to top of my but which I usually keep braided. I'm 27 years old, and have a 2.5 million dollar bounty on my head and I'm one of the only Furyans alive.

"Well looks like all we need is to find us a merc, then we can see Riddick."

Oh and did I forget to mention that the famous Riddick was my brother?

* * *

- 4 Days Later -

I had managed to find some mercs. They were now arguing whether or not to let me keep Jax and Jinx with me. I got tired of hearing them argue so I stepped in. "Boys look the only way to keep them from killing you is to let them stay with me. I have paper work that states they have to stay with me 24/7 no mater what, even if I go to prison. Look I'll make this easy for you. Take me to the prison Riddick is now in and you get you 2.5 mill reward without trouble and without any of y'all getting killed. Deal?" The leader of the group raised an eyebrow at me and spoke, "Okay Miss Zavix let me see that paperwork." I took small hard drive out of the front pocket of my leather pants and handed it to him. Jax and Jinx where calmly laying down on either side of me while he looked at their paper work. "Okay boys looks like she gets to take her pets with her. I don't feel like getting torn limb from limb trying to leave them here. You have a deal Zavix."

* * *

- A Day And A Half Later -

To be honest if I hadn't been trying to get into a certain prison I would have pissed off all the mercs by now. The leader knew it too. I had always called him Pedo because he was a huge pervert most of the time. Some how he was the one that managed to capture me. His crew was new though. "Pedo this new ship is slower than a snail, what happened to your last one?" He glared at me. "Your Brother stole it then crashed it on New Mecca, then painted 'Here's your ship back ha ha' on the side of it. He even signed it!" I snorted at that. "Sounds like he had fun pissing you off. That or he was trying to piss you off even more." "Both" I chuckled at that and dozed off for a few hours.

We had landed at the prison and Pedo was discussing the reward. A guard stood in the prison control room holding my bounty file. "Zavix K. Riddick wanted on 5 planets for murder, theft, arson, and vandalism. The file states that she is allowed to keep two tagged Crocadogs with her at all times under Blini Labs orders. The reward is 2.5 million. Her sentence is to stay imprisoned for as long as possible until she escapes in which her bounty will raise to 2.6 million." one of the mercs looked at the guard and says, "You've got to be joking, does it really say that?" "Yes sir it does" Pedo just took the money and left with his crew.

I was guided down a hall way where they took me down an elevator. Once it stopped the lead me down another hallway and into a glass room where the removed my shackles. They walked back out, as soon as they shut the door behind them the door to the prison yard opened up, which I walked through with Jax and Jinx at my heals.

I looked at Jinx, snapped my fingers twice and said "Riddick". He sniffed the air and trotted off in a direction with me and Jax right behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

I followed Jinx as he sniffed his way across the room and stopped at a wall. He sniffed and look at me with a load bark. "Good boy Jinx." I tapped him on the head and gave him a small leg bone from my pocket. As he sat down and gnawed on the bone I spotted Riddick asleep in a small crevice in the wall. "Jax how should we wake him up?" She looked at me and yowled like a hyena. "Ok then you wake him up." She thumped her tail on the ground once and trotted over to Riddick. She had a certain way of waking him up that he always knew it was her. Its safe to say that she never liked my brother, which is why I wasn't surprised at what she did next. She trotted right up to him and peed on him.

Now you see with Crocadogs, peeing on someone is a sign of disrespect, so if they pee on you then they really don't like you, which is a bad thing most of the time.

After she was done she whacked him on the head with her tail. He jumped up so fast he hit his head on the roof of the crevice, which had Jax yowling with laughter. He glared at Jax, "I'm gonna get you one of these days you evil little shit." Jax just danced around us cackling. I was grinning from ear to ear now. Riddick looked down at his shirt and ripped it off and threw it at her. He pointed his finger at me accusingly, "You owe me a new shirt." "Well hello to you too brother. Sorry about the shirt." I offered him a hand to help him up. He smirked and grabbed my hand pulling himself up. He pulled me into a hug and we let go after a few minutes. We both never usually say much to each other. The strong silent type everyone says, but really its just an animal thing.

I was 4 years older than Riddick. You see I have always gotten canine and reptilian animals to understand me and do as I ask. Not only do they understand me, but I understand them as well. While Riddick is an Alpha, I am a Tamer. Furyan Tamers can talk to certain main branches of the animal kingdom, such as canines and reptiles, which is a rare combination when it comes to Furyan Tamers. Its usually just one main branch and is usually one of the ones with the most species in said branch. The more species on the branch the more common the type of Tamer. Canine tamers are rare, a tamer of two branches is almost never happens. Now imagine their surprise when my parents found out I could 'tame' both canines and reptiles, I am the first one in Furyan history to do that. And to top it off, I could hold a conversation with almost any animal, given that the species had a sane mind. The Furyan term 'tame' means to talk converse with an animal.

When I say sane mind I mean intelligence, the high I.Q. of the species the better a Furyan Tamer can understand them. Any Tamer can learn to understand animals outside of their branch, It just really hard to learn to even do it with basic animal speech. A tamer can tame an animal inside their branch like they were talking to you or me. The fates decide how strong each individual tamer can get. Naturally I was originally only gonna be able to work with Canines and Reptiles, But after I saved my baby brother from getting strangled at birth,the fates decided to gift me with even more potential. Granted that only Canines and Reptiles can understand what I say, I can understand any animal of sane mind. How do I know about the fates? Well they told me after they gifted me. The reason they did that was because I saved my brother.

I had woken up to our family Hellhound screaming at me to wake up. She kept repeating that something was wrong with the baby and she couldn't find anyone and to get the hell up. Hellsa was in such a fit that her fur scales had turned red. She was in such a fit that she was on the verge of going insane. I didn't waist any time jumping out of bed and sprinting to the nursery. I hide as a necromaunger left the nursery and my house, the ran see why he was in my brother's room, what I saw still haunts me to this day, my mother lay dead beside the crib with her belly ripped open, my newborn baby brother lay beside her half dead. I knew he was still alive because Hellsa could still hear a faint, but fading heartbeat, but he wasn't breathing, the monster had tried to strangle him with his own umbilical cord! I quickly went to work on him and unwrapped the umbilical cord from around his neck, then I proceeded to do CPR that was designed for newborn babies. I sighed in relief when he started crying, I teared up when I saw the bag full of breast milk under the crib. Mama must have been working on it all day. She must have known what would happen.

I has able to get off the planet with my dad, Hellsa, and Riddick, but dad died a year later in a mugging, after he died, I wasn't surprised when Hellsa finally went insane. She was sent to Tangiers Penal Colony to live out her days keeping prisoners inline.

Speaking of Hellsa, we are currently in the very prison she was sent to after she went phyco. I found a guard and decided to find out how she dad been doing. I spot a senior-ed guard that I recognized. "Hey Max!" at the sound of his name he looked up. "Well well well if it isn't Zavix K. Riddick. When they brought your brother in I figured you wouldn't be too far behind, what can I do for ya?" "Well I was actually wanting to see check on one of your Hellhounds." He knew I was a Tamer so he didn't ask why. "Know the name?" "Yeah a female that came in 22 years ago by the name Hellsa Nu Devil." His eyes widened at the name. "Y-y-yeah-h she-e's s-s-still-l-l-l h-h-h-h-here Zavix, b-b-b-but-t I-I-I w-w-woul-l-ldn't g-get n-n-near h-her." I rolled my eyes "Just take me to her. I can handle Hellsa." he nodded and lead the way. I looked back at Riddick, "You ready to meet your old nanny?" He just shrugged and Jax and Jinx walked right beside me the entire time.


End file.
